


Tiny

by WholesomeHoli



Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Shrinking, Smol Husk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: One of Alastor's spells accidently turns Husk into a kitten.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for the prompt! I’m sorry for how long this took!
> 
> Also, does this count as my first smol husk fic?

Charlie ran up to Alastor with a grin as she dragged Angel Dust with her. The deer demon sat at the loveseat across the bar listening to the nearby radio- per his request. 

Alastor looked up to the two with his signature smile. “Ah, hello, Princess Charlie! Hello, Angel. How may I be of service?” 

Charlie smiled sweetly and gestured to the large, red-pink plant Angel Dust held. “I was wondering if you had a shrinking spell. The plant’s a... bit too big for the new room Vaggie and I are setting up.” 

“I’d love to help out, my dear.” With a wave of his hand, a wave of red magic settled on the plant. It began to shrink into a small tabletop plant. 

“Thank you, Al!” Charlie smiled. 

“My pleasure.” 

“Say,” Angel Dust smirked, “Could you make things bigger?” 

“Now why would I do that.”

“So I can shove-” 

“Angel!” Charlie looked to the spider-demon with disgust. 

“Didn’t even get to finish my sentence.” Charlie narrowed her eyes, and Angel simply rolled his. “Fine then, toots.” Angel shrugged before leaning over to Alastor, “Bet you can’t shrink the bar table.” 

Alastor, who never backs down from a challenge, glared at Angel with fire in his eyes. “Is that so.” 

“Yeah, how powerful is the Radio Demon even?” 

“Quite.” 

Alastor waves the ball of red energy before sending it to the bar table. However, instead of hearing the satisfaction of Angel’s failed rebuttal, he hears a gruff “argh!” come from the bar. Whipping his head around, he sees Husk gripping his chest fur- probably where the shock hit him. With wide eyes, Alastor rushes to his friend’s side, and tries to hold him steady. Al hears Charlie shout Husk’s name, and sees her on Husk’s other side trying to move him to the couch. 

“Apologies, old friend.” 

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Husk wheezes through his teeth. “Shit, that stings. What spell was it this time?” 

“This time?” Charlie repeats. 

“Happens all the time with this lunatic.” Husk tries to hit Alastor’s shoulder, but finds that he can’t reach him and Alastor seems taller. Correction, everything seems taller. His legs don’t hang over the couch anymore. 

Charlie’s blinking at Husk, her mouth agape as she leans over him; Angel snickers until he breaks into full laughter. “He’s so… tiny!” Charlie giggles and pats Husk’s head.

“Well,” Alastor laughs and picks up Husk in one arm. “It was a shrinking spell.” 

Husk pouts and looks up at Alastor. “I figured that out, you jackass. Change me back.” 

“Maybe in a minute; you’re quite cute, Husker.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk grimances before leaning back into Alastor’s arms. 


End file.
